


Ensikohtaamisia

by dsynmi



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsynmi/pseuds/dsynmi
Summary: Kun Minato katsoi tulevaa opettajaansa suurin, viattomin silmin, Jiraiyan oli kovin vaikea kuvitella tätä minkään sortin ninjasankarina. Positiivista oli kuitenkin se, että lapsi näytti normaalilta.





	Ensikohtaamisia

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: En omista Naruto-sarjaa!

Jiraiya loi ensimmäisen katseen kolmipäiseen lapsikatraaseen, jota hänellä oli kunnia paimentaa (ja opettaa tavoille) seuraavan muutaman vuoden ajan. Ja kolme suloista ja viatonta ninjanalkua katsoi takaisin. Mies virnuili mielestään huvittavalle näylle. Se, että hän oli vastikään palannut Sadekylästä opettamasta kolmea edellistä oppilastaan, joista yhdellä oli ollut legendaarinen rinnegan, ei saanut häntä ottamaan uusia oppilaitaan ainakaan liian vakavasti.

Yksi oli pyöreähkö ja vaikutti jokseenkin pelokkaalta, toinen taas vakava ja tytöksi yllättävän poikamainen. Muita hieman lyhyempi kolmas poika oli ilmiselvästi se, josta Sandaime oli Jiraiyalle puhunut: lapsinero Namikaze Minato, yksi Konohan suurimpia tulevaisuuden toivoja. Tämä hymyili lempeästi ja katsoi tulevaa opettajaansa suurin, sinisin silmin, ja Jiraiyan oli kovin vaikea kuvitella tätä minkään sortin ninjasankarina. Positiivista oli kuitenkin se, että lapsi näytti normaalilta – sana lapsinero kun toi yleensä mieleen Orochimarun.

Jiraiya otti poseerausasentonsa ja rykäisi saadakseen äänensä kuulumaan paremmin. "Mahtava Jiraiya – Konohan elävä legenda, Myoboku-vuoren vaarallisten sammakkosoturien kesyttäjä ja naisten märkien päiväunien kohde – palveluksessanne", hän aloitti. Ainoastaan Minato näytti vaikuttuneelta, ainakin ennen mainintaa naisista. "Sofistiset, anteeksi, sofistikoituneet, intressini ovat teidän ikäisillenne lapsukaisille liian vaikeita ymmärtää", mies jatkoi ja hymyili salaa sivistyssanavarastolleen, joka oli varmasti tehnyt tehtävänsä. "Niiden aika ei siis ole vielä. Mitäpä jos sen sijaan kertoisitte minulle itsestänne, nuoret soturit? Sinä, läkärä, aloita sinä."

"Mi-minä?" Minato osoitti itseään pieni puna poskillaan.

"Juuri sinä."

Poika nyökkäsi epävarmasti. Jiraiya oli varma, että hänen kerrassaan häikäisevä esittäytymisensä oli asettanut riman korkealle. "Minä olen Namikaze Minato", blondi aloitti hieman ujosti. "Unelmani on tulla hokageksi."

"Hokageksi? Siihen pestiin riittää tunkua", Jiraiya kommentoi leukaansa raapien. "No, kerrohan: miksi halajat pällisi kallioon?"

"Haluan olla tärkeä Konohalle ja suojella kylää ja sen asukkaita", Minato jatkoi. Jiraiya yllättyi huomatessaan, että ujouden olikin yhtäkkiä korvannut päättäväisyys. Ensimmäisen kerran kohtaamisen aikana hän oli näkevinään edessään ninjan.

"Vai niin", Jiraiya totesi hymyillen. "Kuulostaa tavoittelemisen arvoiselta unelmalta – ainakin, jos olet valmis hitonmoiseen paperisirkukseen", mies jatkoi ja naurahti vitsilleen. "No, leikki sikseen. Kylälle voi olla tärkeä ruohonjuuritasollakin, mutta jos tavoitteesi ovat noin korkealla, älä luulekaan, että päästän sinut helpolla."

"Hokage ei pääse mistään helpolla", Minato totesi hymyillen, ja Jiraiyan oli myönnettävä, että poika oli oikeassa. "Olen valmis vaikka kuolemaan kyläläisten puolesta."

"No jo on suuret puheet!" Jiraiya huudahti. Se oli myönnettävä, että Minato kyllä vaikutti ikäistään kypsemmältä, mutta tuollaisista puheista ei osannut sanoa, oliko poika vain törppö vai täysin sekaisin. Hän ja Minato olivat selvästi päässeet samalle aallonpituudelle. "Saat vielä varmasti tilaisuuden todistaa olevasi sanojesi mittainen mies", Jiraiya totesi. "Heh, minä kai sitten joudun asettumaan suojelusenkelin rooliin siihen asti."

Minato virnisti. "Kiitos, sensei."


End file.
